Challenge of the GayBots: Tales of Romance in a Time of War
by A Whimsical Technicality
Summary: A collection of GoBots slash that nobody will ever read.


Author's Note: So my friends and I started watching this cartoon recently, and were curious to see if there was any slash fic, because we have been on the internet long enough to know you can't have a proper fandom without at least one slash fic. However, we searched and could not seem to find any. Gobots needs a fandom, so I am going on a crusade; I am _becoming_ the fandom; I am writing the slash.

This will be a collection of m/m and f/f short stories and oneshots with all different themes and pairings. Most will be humorous because, let's face it, this is _Gobots_ , and therefore difficult to take seriously. The pairings (at least the first few) were suggested by my friends. As of first publishing this, I have only completed one, but am working on a second. I just wanted to go ahead and get this out there so I can hold my title of being one of, if not the very first people to publish actual slash fanfiction for this series. Bragging rights and all that.

As Sexy as a Car Crash

Scooter was never known to be the bravest Gobot. It wasn't entirely his fault. Imagine if you were in his place: a lone moped fighting in a war amongst trucks and fighter jets, yeah, not exactly ideal. If someone was threatening to chop you up into tiny metal and plastic bits with a helicopter blade, you would probably run/roll away as fast as your tiny battery-powered motor could carry you too. However unsuited he may have been for heroics, he was not immune to moments of logic defying courage, and/or abject stupidity depending on how you view it. This just happened to be one of those moments.  
There he was, charging head and wheel first into the heat of battle with the number one enemy of the Guardians, Cy-Kill. He revved his high-pitched engine in challenge and was met by the answering thunder or the sinister motorcycle echoing his sentiment. It honestly just wasn't fair that other cycles got to sound so much cooler than him. He tried to console himself with the fact that he had a much higher safety rating and unbelievable fuel economy, but that unfortunately backfired as the realization that he was basically a less practical one-seater Prius dawned on him. Wow, he was a loser, and a loser who was about to drive down the road towards a near certain doom at that. Maybe at least his foolhardy final charge would marginally up his coolness in his sacrifice against such unbeatable odds. With that thought in mind, Scooter took off towards the leader of the Renegades.  
As his opponent rumbled towards him, the little red bot actually began to think over his situation. There was no way this was going to end well. Cy-Kill was much larger than himself, at least in robot mode, as little sense that made considering that they both had a relatively similar small vehicle form. He wasn't exactly sure how yet, but he was pretty sure the lying warlord was also cheating physics. The point still stood that in a head on collision between two forces, the one with the most mass would almost certainly fare better. As the grinning face came more and more into focus, Scooter realized how literal of a head on collision it would actually be. From an outsider's perspective, the scene must have looked quite comical: two unmanned vehicles with faces on front heading straight towards each other in what was either an experimental art-house crash test or a surrealist game of chicken. Yet, faced with oncoming two-wheeled death, Scooter was in little position to appreciate such things. He simply squeezed his optics shut and focused on his final deep intake of air before the inevitable.  
What came next was not at all the expected outcome, in fact it didn't even make sense. In some twist of the laws of physics that may or may not have something to do with Cy-Kill's speculated cheating of the laws of conservation of mass, Scooter's impact with the motorcycle's front wheel minimized the blunt force by sending him bouncing forward and up, straight towards his dreaded enemy's understandably shocked face. And if that wasn't enough, what crashed into that face was none other than Scooter's own face. Time seemed to slow and the two bots were helpless to react as the whims of inertia mashed their lips together in a forceful kiss. As soon as it happened, it was over and the two found themselves being knock back and onto to the pavement from the force.  
For several moments, the Guardian and the Renegade just lay there side by side on the empty road, staring into the distance blankly as they each attempted to figure out what in the unholy name of rip-off toy lines had even happened. Cy-Kill was the first to recover, shifting back to his robot form and making a sound suspiciously like a human clearing their throat. Scooter quickly transformed to his robot mode as well, readying himself to flee at a moment's notice. Neither made a move, and for a while longer they stayed put, avoiding eye contact as the uncommunicative silence lingered awkwardly in the air between them. Once again, Cy-Kill was the first to break out of the trance-like daze.  
"This," he said slowly, "never happened." The usually ruthless leader shifted from side to side with an uncharacteristic display of vulnerability.  
"Y-yeah, uh, agreed," Scooter affirmed, turning to face his enemy and offering a nervous nod and sheepish, fearful smile.  
"Not a word," Cy-Kill stated in way that was both a question and a threat.  
"Not a word," Scooter replied.  
"So, er, see you later," the warlord said before adding a quick "foolish Guardian" as if to save face. He walked over to the little red bot and looked around to ensure they were far away from any potential observers then quickly leaned down and delivered a swift peck on the smaller robot's lips. Before Scooter could react, Cy-Kill had already transformed and he was left behind in exhaust fumes and confusion.


End file.
